As Strong As Warriors
by Puppet-Strings-Dee
Summary: Takeru doesn't deal well when his best friend if out of town and he has an art project due. What ever shall he do? Whatever. Rated for swearing lmao. And TK is sort of ooc... Read & review! D


Okay so tis my first digimon story. Hehehe, and of course its my two fav. characters! Izzy and Tk! Yaaaayyy! Anywho. 

* * *

Takeru stared at his 8 by 11 piece of paper. It was mocking him, and he knew it. This was the most painful week of art class he'd ever had to endure. Miss Shore had decided to do the old traditional origami thing because "its fun and creative and takes skill and patience which y'all are lackin'''!" which, in Takeru's view, meant that she was being lazy and didn't really want to teach anything this week.

He glared down at the paper some more as if hoping a wishing it would just crumple up and toss its self into the trashcan. His crane was sitting off to the left. That is, if you could call it a crane. It was one pathetic excuse for an art project, and he knew Miss Shore would never in a million year let him hand it in.

Hikari had made several different things since Monday. Crowns, penguins, samurai helmets, and even a dumb looking cat. But Takeru wasn't complaining since his crane looks like something Hikari's origami cat had shit out. His project was due tomorrow, Friday, and he'd still yet to decided on what to make. Hikari had offered to give up one of hers or make a new one for him, but he had different plans going on.

Aside from needing to do this project, he still had to find something to give to his best friend, Koushiro, who'd be coming back from visiting Mimi in America for 2 weeks. Of course Takeru knew he didn't have to get him anything, nor did he feel obligated, but it was a Takeru thing to do. 'Always thinking of others' as his brother Yamato had teased him since god knows how long.

He sighed and shifted about in his chair. He picked up his paper and fiddled with it, before folding it into a paper airplane.

"I wonder if Miss would let me hand this in?" He wondered out loud, gaining a giggle from Hikari. He tossed it across the room. Or at least he tried to, it flipped around like a roller coaster and sailed left landing on the groups' table beside his.

"Well its better then you're... uh... crane?" Hikari teased. Takeru grumbled and smacked his head down on the desk. His two other group members (they sat in groups of four) were Daisuke and a girl named Vexa, and normally she would protest at Takeru smacking things around, especially himself, but she was away on vacation too so he was free from lectures for this week.

It seemed like everyone was on vacation these days. Mimi was too, and she was already on vacation! She was visiting her dad in America and they decided to go to Hawaii. Koushiro was one lucky duck right now.

"C'mon dude. Even I made some stuff! You're not being your normal '_Daisuke, I'm gonna beat you_' self. It's no fun having you around when you're all mopey" Daisuke tossed an eraser at Takeru's head. Takeru ignored him. He ignored everyone when he was, as Daisuke called it, "mopey".

Only 2 more days and he'll be home, Takeru reminded himself to be happy. Unfortunately it triggered the '_what do I get him'_ thought which brought him back to the beginning of his mopeyness. He pulled himself out of his chair and headed towards Miss Shore's desk to where the origami books were. He closed his eyes and pointed at a random book, and picked it up and went back to his desk. He did the same with the page.

Daisuke snickered to himself and continued to color his paper tiger lily. Takeru laughed at him for picking such a dumb, girly thing to make, but in the end it turns out that he was making it for Miss Shore, not that he had a crush on her, he just wanted to suck up and get a better mark then Takeru. Too bad Takeru wasn't planning on even attempting this project, so in the end Daisuke would only end up looking like a fool, which was perfectly fine with Takeru. But in the back of his mind, Takeru had this hunch that Daisuke would end up giving it to Hikari who would simply toss it into her window sill with all of her other things, until Taichi manages to squish it.

Takeru looked at the picture before him in the book. He was stuck between a dragon, and a flower. _Hm... do I go for the cool one, or the girly one... Do I make a half assed flower or a shitty looking would-be dragon?_ Gee what a hard choice for him. Did he want a failing grade, or a pity grade?

"You know it's not going to kill you to actually suck at something," Hikari reassured him. "You don't have to be amazing at everything." She blushed. Takeru hadn't noticed though since he was still trying to make his mind up. He grunted in an over dramatic way.

He pushed all of his man pride away, coming to the conclusion that a pity grade might sit better with his average rather then a failing grade bring it down. Blushing, he positioned the book so it stood straight up, and he stole some paper from Hikari, figuring this was going to take many times to get it right.

He cut his 8x11 into a square. He kept an eye on Daisuke to make sure he didn't take a peek at what he was making. He folded the paper in half, and then again, making a smaller square. He folded a 1 cm fold at the bottom, where the paper was folded in half, and then to the left, adjacent side. He was proud so far. Normal he'd have messed it up by now, but he was doing well.

Unfolding the two little folds, he folded the corner where the two met, and then opened the paper so it was just a square, where he'd started off. He folded it in half, in the reverse side. The next step was to push the middle in, so it had a dip in the middle, and upon failing miserably, Takeru crumpled it up and started over, looking for a more simple diagram of how to make a flower.

Unfortunately he gave up since the one he'd picked, _was _the simplest. He huffed, and blew his bangs out of his face. He definatley did not have a talent for origami. He flipped through the book some more and found one that was a beating heart. He smirked. Girls were suckers for romantic stuff. He'd learned that from Daisuke, and it was sad to say but most of the girls around him really, honestly were suckers for PDA.

He quickly cut his page into a proper square and set to work on his _beating heart. _He could see the giggly, gah-gah, mushy girls now. He stopped for a moment. He frowned. He was turning into Daisuke! Koushiro needed to hurry up and get home! Takeru did not want to become an arrogant jerk like Daisuke!

Step one, fold it in half. Step two; fold the two ends to meet up in the middle kind of like the tip of a paper airplane. Step three, flip over, and fold the ends to meet the middle so it makes a small square. Gosh, this was easy! Why hadn't Takeru seen this earlier!

After a few more folds Takeru was finally done. It wasn't the greatest piece of work, but he was proud of it! It also actually looked like a heart too, and when he squished the back, it looked like it was beating, which was a major bonus. He searched in his pencil case for a red sharpie. He didn't feel like coloring it all, and ruining his marker so he outlined it. He'd take it home tonight and color it with Yamato's copic markers. He smiled at it. He didn't notice Daisuke laughing at him, or Hikari giggling.

Instead of acknowledging them, he suddenly got a genius idea. He flipped through the book. Nothing. He ran over to Miss Shore's desk and opened all the books to the table of contents until he found something remotely close to what he was looking for. With luck on his side, Takeru found a Samurai Helmet origami diagram. He took it back to his desk, and after 3 tries finally got it. He looked at his two creations happily. He took out his red and yellow sharpies and outlined the Samurai helmet. Again, he'd use Yamato's copic markers later. He placed them carefully in his locker until after school.

--

He smiled as he added the finishing touches to his beating heart. Miss Shore, and Koushiro were going to love it.

--

The next day in second period, Takeru handed in his project proudly. He'd carefully glued the helmet to the heart last night so it was one big origami project.

"I call it... Heart of a Warrior!" Takeru smiled dramatically, and squished the back, making the heartbeat. Miss Shore smiled. She loved it.

"I thought you weren't doing this project?" Daisuke frowned. Takerus _warrior thing_ had just showed up his flower.

"Yeah well, I had some last minute inspiration." Takeru smiled.

"And why the hell is the crest of knowledge on it??" Daisuke pressed on. He was hoping to slash Takerus pride, and happiness.

"Because, the warriors are a part of our history, and with out their knowledge we all be fucked right now, don't you agree?" Takeru had lied. That wasn't the real reason why he'd drawn it, but he had his reasons all memorized just incase Daisuke had asked. Gees Daisuke was predictable.

Takeru dragged himself though the rest of the day. Koushiro being gone was putting a damper on his attitude immensely. There was only one thing that made him smile his way through the day; tomorrow Koushiro was coming home, and Takeru couldn't wait to give him his art project. Koushiro was going to love it with out a doubt.

I mean, they'd saved the world once together, and they'd fight it in the future together too. Side by side. Just because people might think they're different, or maybe they'd be alienated, they'd tackle to world together. As best friends. As partners. With the hearts as strong as warriors.

But until tomorrow, Takeru could only be miserable at best.

* * *

okay so this could be taken as a close friendship, or as a love story. either way im dissatisfied with the ending... seems sort of chopped off. Oh well here are the links in case the origami part confussed you... or if you wanna make TK's warrior heart!

**_Origami Samurai helmet:_ **************

www dot youtube dot com /

watch?vGT4BCVzOcy0&featureuser

**_Origami Heart:_ **

**www dot youtube dot com / **

**watch?v12nJamoyTk&featureuser**


End file.
